1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device, which is able to be controlled by a pointing device and provide a user interface which is conveniently used in correspondence with an operation of the pointing device, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device functions to display images to a user. A user can view a broadcast program using an image display device. The image display device can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting. The advantages include robustness against noise, less data loss, and easier error correction. Also, the digital broadcasting provides clearer and high-definition images. In addition, digital broadcasting allows interactive viewer services which analog broadcasting does not provide.
In addition to transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting, various demands for transmitting broadcasting from users have been increased. As the number of channels is increased, a time required to select a channel desired by a user from among various channels may be increased. It may take a considerable time to change channels in order to display an image of a selected channel.
As the kind and number of image signals displayed by an image display device has been increased and the services provided through the image display device have been diversified, the number of buttons of a remote control device for operating the image display device has been increased. A user may have difficulty using such complicated remote control device. Accordingly, various methods, such as a development of a user interface for efficiently controlling an image display device and increasing user convenience, have been researched.